falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bill Winston
History Born in the northern Michigan wastes some time in the year 2098, Bill Winston never knew his father who ran off to become a raider shortly after Bill's birth. After his mother died in a raider attack when he was 15, Bill roamed the wastes though due to a lack of any skill he almost died three days after leaving only to be found by a traveling gun merchant. The merchant took pity on the half-dead Bill and took him under his wing teaching him the art of gunsmithing. After six years spent learning how to survive Bill headed out into the wastes again and this time things went much better. He made a fair amount of caps has a scavenging and over the years earned a name for himself. In 2121 he started bounty hunting, most notably capturing a young punk who had been part of a small-time gang near the Detroit wastes that had led a raid on a band of settlers killing 30 people. After capturing him Bill turned the man over to the sheriff of Sandusky, Michigan who put the bounty out. Unknown to Bill, the young raider escaped a few hours after he had left town. The raider would vow to kill Bill and years later would lead the gang that attacked Port Sanilac. In late 2129 he found the ruined town of Port Sanilac, Michigan. After several months Bill managed to get a pre-war gun factory up and running. He then convinced some people from the area to help him set up a town and on June 25, 2129, the town of Port Sanilac and the Winston Firearms Company was born. Over the next decade the town grew rapidly and by 2150 they had a population of almost 40. Bill got married in 2133 to a woman from the Detroit wastes who would go on to give birth to two sons and a daughter. Under Bill's leadership, the Winston Firearms Company grew almost as much as the town becoming one of the biggest gun companies in the Michigan wastes. By 2151 an aging Bill Winston had become semi-retired and was living the good life, almost ready to hand over the day to day of the company to his oldest son but it would not last. On the night of May 22, 2151, a gang of raiders 30 strong attacked the town, killing two-thirds of the town's population. Bill managed to get most of the survivors out of town. Bill, being the man that he is, would never let raiders hold the town so the next night he organized the survivors to strike back at midnight. The raiders had been celebrating all day and most were past out or very drunk. At first, the attack was going as planned things got out of control. The chief of the raiders managed to separate Bill from the rest of the townsfolk and proved to be Bill's match, gunning him down after an extensive fight. Appearance Bill Winston has short black hair, and pale blue eyes often covered by a pair of aviator sunglasses. He often wore a heavy black duster and a cowboy hat. Category:Deceased